


Underneath

by abluecanarylite



Category: seaQuest
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-22
Updated: 2004-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluecanarylite/pseuds/abluecanarylite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underneath the water, a kiss is shared. Lucas POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> An old one from 2004.

“Underneath”

By Erin (thehush)

 

Tony’s body was smooth and toned, proof that he spent as much time in the water as he could. Lucas remembered when he used to be soft and not as built – but that didn’t hide the man’s beauty. Suspended in the water, Tony looked like the perfect image of the beings that enchanted sailors and women into the sea.

Slipping into the water, Lucas lifted his feet and let himself turn over and float until he sunk to a place in-between the surface and the floor. Closing his eyes, he laid perfectly still next to Tony as they both enjoyed the feeling of water covering them like blankets. It was almost warm and lulled them to an unearthly calm. Lucas sadly wished he could lay there forever without having to move – but if he didn’t, he would drown. Sometimes that notion didn’t seem so bad – having the ocean as his grave bed.

This thought caused him to slowly open his eyes so he could see the wavery pool surface. Tony’s handsome face stared back at him instead. Lucas reached up and wrapped his slender arms around the other man’s muscular frame, pulling them together until their bodies met. Tony pressed his lips against Lucas’ and pushed air past soft pink lips and through the younger man. Lucas did the same as they began to kiss underneath the water.


End file.
